


Heavenly Knight Reformation

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2020 [9]
Category: Monster Girl Quest
Genre: Absorption, F/M, Identity Death, Slime, Transformation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Alma Elma, left in a very slimy state after a decent defeat, attracts a young man so that she might get a chance to regain her form. Using his as the base, of course.
Series: December Batch 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140773
Kudos: 3





	Heavenly Knight Reformation

**Author's Note:**

> For The17thStatesman

Alma Elma. One of the Heavenly Knights of the Monster Lord, and a powerful Succubus in her own right. Terror to those that she came across, and those that didn’t strike her fancy usually ended up within her stomach before long. Especially after they fell victim to her charms.

Which was why her current state was humiliating beyond all belief. Thanks to a nifty little ambush by the Angels, her material body had been practically vaporized. Even if it wasn’t enough, it set her back so hard that she wouldn’t possibly be able to get back to Alice and tell her everything about what she had seen.

She needed to stay low for a little bit of time. And that wasn’t hard, considering the only parts that remained of her body were slimy chunks that wriggled around the place. It was easy to compress herself even further into the size of a small puddle of goo, and then traverse by dragging herself along the ground.

It was something that she wished she didn’t have to do, but considering the circumstances it was utterly unavoidable. She just hoped she’d find a way to replenish her supplies, so she could get back her body…

Actually, come to think of it… Because she was this small and unassuming, she could be mistaken for something much weaker than what she actually was. She’d look even less threatening than the common Slime. Which meant…

If Alma had lips, she’d currently be curling them into a wicked smile. She had just thought of the perfect plan, now all she needed to do was carry it out by heading straight to one of the roads, and…

Just as she thought, she saw a man approaching all by himself. A man who was probably heading off to see one of his family members in the city close to this road. It was a shame that she had to use him for her plan, but she’d have to remember to pay that very same family a good visit.

“Hm?” The man, wielding a sword by his hip, looked down at the purple pile of goo that had gotten onto the path. “A Monster? Here? I thought the Hero had dealt with them all at this point.” He didn’t seem too threatened by the presence of the slime, nor did he seem to regard it with more than simple contempt…

Alma couldn’t truly see him, but she could feel his scent. And just as he got close enough to the point where his very musk started to mix with her own, she made her move.

The ‘melted’ succubus’ body shook and thrashed around, causing a vibrant smell to rub off on everything around it. The air, the ground, every single speck of matter that could be affected by smell now radiated the powerful scent. Especially the man’s boots, which got splattered by the slime.

He grit his teeth, anticipating the worst, only for his nose to pick up on the smell. It made his cheeks flush red, his breathing growing heavy as he looked down at the slime. “W-What is… P-Pheromones…” He muttered, his mind catching up to the trick that had been pulled on him.

There was no sane way to justify making use of the slime to deal with his libido, but the slime’s smell had already gotten to his mind. His eyes dimmed just a little, his free will toyed with by the pheromones, as he reached down to grab the slime.

Alma wrapped around his hand, using what little dexterity her form had, forming the perfect shape for something that he could use. An onahole. Just for the man who would save her from this pitiful fate.

He knew better. He absolutely knew better. It wanted his cum. It wanted to feed upon him, just like any other Monster. And yet he couldn’t stop himself, his free hand dragging down his pants as he brought the hole-shaped slime down to the shaft that it wanted…

It remained still as he thrust his length inward, the tight and wet hole pressing up against his rod. It felt really good, to the point where his cheeks quickly flushed bright red from the arousal filling his body.

The more he thrust, the tighter it got. It knew when to squeeze down, and it knew when to let go so he’d slam harder into it. To the point where it barely needed to do either once he built up all of that arousal, letting him slam his hips in and out with wild abandon instead.

Just as he crept close to the border of his arousal, the slimy onahole tightened once more, especially around the tip of his rod. Like it was trying to suck out all the cum inside his rod, feeding upon it as he climaxed right then and there…

Alma’s slimy form wiggled, absorbing the cum and the nourishment that came with it. And once she had finished that meal, her form unwrapped itself from that rod, collapsing onto the ground as the man fell onto his ass in the process.

It was nice to get a little bit of strength back from a meal, but she wasn’t anywhere close to done. She still needed more. If she wanted to get her body back, and enjoy more of the tasty seed that the man released from his still virile nuts, then she had to continue stimulating him.

To accomplish this, and to take advantage of the latest injection of power, she extended her form. Little by little, right in front of the man’s face, an elegant arm stretched its way out of the puddle. The arm and hand of a woman who had nothing but the best intentions in mind for him, at least that's what his pleasure-riddled mind thought when it rubbed up against his cheek.

She brought her manifested arm downward, lightly rubbing her fingers against the shaft as she watched it slowly bring itself back to full mast. Just like before, when she made him fuck her hole. But now, it was her turn to give, since his hips were still out of commission.

The man gasped as that hand started to stroke along the length, his body shivering from the wet feeling covering more and more of his rod. It was such a terrible sensation, at least according to the teachings of the church… So why did he enjoy it so much? Was he a sinner all this time? Was this his punishment, to be made into nothing more than a sperm sack for the slime that had captivated him?

As the question continued to drift around inside his mind, the hand continued its gentle strokes. Up and down, side to side, with extra emphasis given to the head itself, the slime’s thumb pushing against it like a joystick waiting to be manhandled…

His moans peaked as another few droplets of seeds, each of them being absorbed into the focused thumb. Little by little, her power increased. It wouldn’t be long before she’d have a body to call her own again, even if she’d have to find somebody else to fuck to regain every single aspect of her strength…

“Ilias, please forgive me…” The man muttered, the color of his skin draining bit by bit thanks to the back-to-back orgasms and the way that his energies had been sapped through it. He didn’t know if he could endure a couple more of those, both emotionally and physically.

Unfortunately for him, Alma wasn’t done. Far from it. As soon as she let go of his cock with her hand, she used the recent dose of cum to recreate more of her body. Still as nothing more than a slime, but it was good enough.

Out of the puddle rose a woman’s torso. A woman with a set of horns, and a bountiful set of breasts. Anybody that had ever seen her true self before would be able to recognize her, even with her skin looking this purple and translucent.

“T-The Demon Lord’s Heavenly Knight…” The man wasn’t quite familiar with Alma Elma. Not in great detail, at least. But he had seen the pictures of her. And the pictures of what happened to the men that she spent time with. He should’ve left the slime alone, now he was going to end up inside her…

His audible worries were met with a small laugh. “Just sit still. It’ll all be over soon. Then you can feel nothing but pleasure.” Her voice was partly distorted by the ripples of her body, but it was enough to send a soothing charm through the man. He wouldn’t be going anywhere, even if he wanted to.

Alma licked her slippery lips as she brought her tits down upon the man’s exhausted cock, using the magic that was building within her slimy body to fill his rod with a little more energy. Just enough that she could make him cum out the scraps from an extra bit of stimuli.

The man’s penis quickly shot up through the cleavage it was buried in, throbbing with an extra bit of size courtesy of her blessing. His gasps and groans made it clear that it was hurting him as much as it felt fantastic, but it wouldn’t last…

Especially not as she placed her heavenly lips around the glans of his cock. Just a little suck around there, and a lick from the slimy Knight, and he couldn’t hold the tides back. The cum shot out, draining every last drop from his balls as he fell forward into the slime, unable to keep himself from tipping over…

Alma’s smile grew as he fell into her, her body quickly expanding as she absorbed the last droplets from his orgasm. Though it wasn’t enough to serve as a full meal, nor properly restore her body, using him as dessert would suffice. And thanks to everything he had already given her, expanding to cover him up completely was not a problem.

The man let out a brief groan as he felt the slime compressing around him, covering every inch of his form. He knew that this was bad, but the haze of all the orgasms made it hard to think clearly. He had spent all of his energy, there was not a single thing left for him at this point…

At least he felt good as he started to fade away. Or… Was he even still a he? Who was he, anyway? All of his thoughts felt like they were scattering into the slime… That was who he was, no? The slime had taken most of him, therefore he had to be it. And if the slime wanted to do away with him, then…

His heart slowly stopped beating, as his body became nothing more than food for the slime. And through the nourishment he provided, the slime could finally take proper shape.

Large bat-like wings. A tail with a dangerous tip that craved another meal. A pair of breasts that could subdue any man. An outfit that left little to the imagination. And most importantly, a beautiful face that hid all of her ravenous ideas behind a teasing expression…

Alma Elma had reformed. Though, this method did bring with it a couple of fun benefits, as she slowly stretched to get used to the feeling of her limbs once more.

Flashing before her eyes was the life of the man she had made her meal. In fact, there was one thing that it focused on more than anything else. His beloved, and her beautiful mother. The two women that meant the most to him…

“Well, since you’ve been so nice to me, my dear meal… I think I’ll go pay your family a visit. I wouldn’t want to leave them without the man that they loved, now would I?” Alma chimed, slowly licking her lips as she proceeded down the path to the city he was headed for…

As a slow, throbbing sensation grew between her legs. Ready to pleasure the women that meant the most to her, at least for the next day or so...


End file.
